Les Cahiers
by Kaen.th
Summary: Cet OS est la suite de Calvaire, se situe quand Regina reçoit les cahiers. Que va-t-elle en faire? Une petite review ferait plaisir...


**Cet OS est la suite de « Calvaire »**

Je suis assise à mon bureau, en train de relire un dossier sur un meurtre déguisé en suicide, j'ai demandé une enquête plus poussée auprès de la police, ainsi qu'une autopsie.

Mon travail est ma vie. J'y passe tout mon temps. Autant la vie est importante, autant savoir comment une personne est décédée et surtout pourquoi elle a été tuée et dans quelles circonstances, aident beaucoup les membres de la famille des victimes. Depuis très jeune, je savais que je voulais exercer ce métier, le métier de Coroner, et maintenant cela fait dix-sept ans que j'ai commencé à travailler à Boston juste après mes études.

Je relève le nez de mon dossier, il est 9h, un café me ferait du bien, au moment où je vais me lever, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte et entre, c'est le jeune stagiaire qui s'occupe du courrier, Je le vois entrer dans mon bureau en tirant un chariot, sur celui-ci il y a un immense carton. Je regarde le jeune homme et lui demande ce que c'est, il me répond timidement qu'il ne sait pas, mais que je suis la destinataire et que c'est écrit en grand « confidentiel ». Il me le dépose sur le sol, il semble être très lourd, puis le stagiaire me salue et s'en va.

Je me lève et contourne mon bureau pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce carton, il a l'air d'avoir un peu souffert du voyage, sur le haut du carton, il y a effectivement mon nom et prénom et le mot « confidentiel » écrit en grand. Tout ça m'intrigue beaucoup. Je vais chercher mon cutter, et j'entreprends d'ouvrir le carton. Je remarque qu'en voulant le déplacer près du canapé, je n'y arrive pas car il pèse une tonne.

Quand j'ouvre les pans, je vois tout de suite qu'il y a un truc qui n'est pas normal. Je vais vers ma mallette et j'en sors une paire de gants en latex que j'enfile. Je regarde ce carton qui est ouvert devant moi, et me demande qui pourrait bien m'envoyer des vêtements usés et un nombre incalculable de vieux cahiers d'écolier. Il y en a tellement que je ne vois même pas le fond du carton.

Le premier habit que je sors est un jeans bleu, puis un débardeur grisâtre qui à l'origine devait probablement être blanc, ensuite une veste en cuir rouge et une paire de bottes. Vu l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégage, on dirait bien que ces vêtements n'ont pas vu une machine à laver depuis des années. Je les étale sur ma table d'analyse, et je me recule de trois pas, car dès que je les ai sortis, j'ai eu une impression étrange de déjà-vu, je suis dans mes pensées lorsque mon portable sonne, je réponds.

En raccrochant, je me dis que cette journée commence vraiment de façon bizarre, d'abord je reçois un carton qui pèse son pesant d'or mais qui ne contient que des bouts de tissus usés et très odorants, ainsi qu'une collection plus qu'étonnante de vieux cahiers, puis cet appel qui m'informe que la morgue universitaire a reçu un corps dans un paquet cadeau très surprenant, le tout affublé d'un gros nœud noir. J'embarque ma mallette, mon sac à main et ma veste, direction la morgue universitaire, mais qu'a voulu dire le sergent qui m'a appelé en parlant d'un paquet cadeau très surprenant, je me le demande, dieu sait.

Quand j'arrive enfin, je me fraye un passage parmi la foule, je passe le ruban de sécurité jaune, et entre dans le bâtiment. Là, le sergent s'approche de moi et me dit que c'est la première fois qu'il voit ça, c'est du « jamais vu ». Je le regarde d'un œil noir, et lui dit de ton sec de se calmer, nous sommes à la morgue, et de plus si je suis là, c'est qu'il y a eu un meurtre, donc même si selon lui la scène du crime est « je ne sais quoi », il doit se calmer, montrer de la retenue et du respect. Il me présente ses excuses, puis m'explique que le directeur de la morgue universitaire a reçu ce matin vers 9h, une énorme caisse en bois avec des autocollants « fragile » collés partout surplombé d'un gros nœud noir. Il a donc appelé quelques-uns de ses employés afin qu'ils l'aident à ouvrir cet étrange colis, puis lorsqu'il a vu ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, il a appelé directement la police, qui elle a appelé le Coroner. Ce sergent m'énerve de plus en plus, en plus d'agir comme un enfant la veille de Noël, il ne m'a toujours pas dit la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, malgré tout je me questionne, moi-même ce matin à 9h, j'ai reçu un carton avec des habits qui me font penser à quelque chose, et à la même heure il y a cette histoire ici-même. Je demande donc au sergent où se trouve cette fameuse caisse, il me répond au fond du couloir. Je le remercie, et lui fais savoir sur un ton froid qu'il n'a pas besoin de me chaperonner, je trouverai mon chemin toute seule, je le laisse donc et me dirige dans la direction indiquée.

Lorsque j'arrive vers la pièce, j'entends un brouhaha de voix, mais à la minute où je passe le seuil, toutes les personnes présentes se taisent, je m'arrête net, je les regarde toutes, et en même temps mon regard essaie de voir ce qu'i voir, et d'un coup, toujours dans le silence le plus total, toute cette petite foule s'écarte et me laisse une vue improbable sur le milieu de la pièce. Je reste totalement ébahie par ce que je vois devant moi.

Devant moi trône un gigantesque aquarium en verre fumé, rempli d'eau, de poissons clown et de plantes marines en tout genre, mais surtout il y a ce corps, le corps d'une femme.

Je reprends mes esprits, et m'approche lentement, à mi-parcours un homme vient vers moi, et me tend un bout de papier, il me regarde, me dit qu'il est le directeur, et que sous le nœud surplombant la caisse, il y avait cette feuille. Je regarde ce bout de papier, lui prend des mains en ayant au préalable mis des gants en latex, et lis les quelques lignes griffonnées à la main. C'est écrit : _«Les dernières années de vie de cette femme n'ont pas été gaies, pour son ultime voyage je lui offre des clowns et un bain reposant à température ambiante»_.

Ok je dois être dans un autre monde ! Quel tueur déposerait le cadavre d'une femme, qu'il a, à voir, pris plaisir à torturer avant de lui enlever son dernier souffle, dans un aquarium et le livrer à la morgue directement, tout en laissant un mot, qui plus est, écrit à la main ?

Après avoir donné mes recommandations et renvoyé toutes les personnes présentes, j'appelle une équipe restreinte pour qu'elle vienne m'aider à sortir le corps de ce cercueil marin, et en attendant de commencer, je vais me prendre un café, histoire de mettre mes idées au clair.

Mon équipe est enfin arrivée, je leur explique en quelques mots les deux événements qui se sont passés ce matin à 9h. L'aquarium étant devant nous, je passe à l'explication de cet étrange carton que j'ai reçu ce matin à mon bureau et son contenu. Je leur montre quelques photos que mon assistante a pris, et soudain je vois l'adresse manuscrite sur mon colis, l'instant d'après je suis en train de courir à ma voiture.

Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas tilté quand le directeur me l'a montrée ?

Une fois, la porte de mon bureau verrouillée, je me dirige vers ma tablette et j'affiche la photo du mot qui a été laissé sur l'aquarium et je m'approche du carton, c'est la même écriture !

J'appréhende un peu, car lors de l'ouverture du carton j'ai eu un sentiment de déjà-vu, je ne sais pas d'où il peut venir, mais cela me fait peur…

Je jette un œil aux vêtements, mais dès cet instant, je suis persuadée que le pire reste à venir, et si je veux des réponses, il faut que je prenne connaissance de ces cahiers.

Je sors donc le premier, enfin celui qui me semble être le premier car mon nom y est inscrit, je m'installe à mon bureau. J'ai un sentiment bizarre au fond de moi, indéfinissable, mais pourtant bien présent. Je l'ouvre. Les deux premiers mots sont à nouveau mon prénom et mon nom, et je remarque tout de suite aussi que l'écriture est différente, mais surtout que le cahier n'est rempli que sur la première page, tout le reste est vide, alors je commence à lire.

_« Regina Mills, je ne vous ai jamais oubliée, je n'ai jamais oublié votre baiser sur ma joue, ce soir-là pendant un instant j'ai hésité à annuler la soirée à laquelle je devais me rendre, puis vous êtes partie pour ne pas être en retard à votre travail. Cela fait quinze ans, mais vous êtes entrée dans mon cœur avec un simple baiser sur une joue, je regrette de ne pas avoir écouté mon cœur et mon corps et de ne pas vous avoir demandé votre numéro, sachez que vous m'avez permis de tenir toutes ces années, j'avais l'espoir qu'un jour je vous reverrais, mais ça ne sera pas le cas. Je vous laisse ces cahiers, je sais que par votre métier vous saurez quoi en faire. Merci de m'avoir donné de l'espoir et de m'avoir fait goûter au sentiment amoureux. »_

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, mes yeux sont remplis de larmes, bien entendu que je me souviens parfaitement de cette jolie jeune femme à qui j'avais demandé du feu, et qui au final m'avait dit que c'était son anniversaire et que j'avais embrassé sur la joue. Même à l'époque, ce soir-là quand je l'avais quitté je m'étais demandé pourquoi j'avais agi comme cela, ça ne me ressemblait absolument pas, d'avoir le moindre contact physique avec une personne encore moins avec une inconnue. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui m'avait attiré tel un aimant. Puis, par la suite, quand la police avait averti mon équipe qu'il y avait un avis de recherche sur une jeune femme ayant le profil des précédentes filles retrouvées mortes aux quatre coins de la ville, et que j'avais vu la photo de la jeune femme en question mon cœur s'était serré, c'était elle, cette jolie blonde. Pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois, j'avais mené une enquête approfondie, et revu tous les indices qu'on avait prélevé sur les corps défigurés décimés çà et là, afin de tout faire pour la retrouver en vie, mais après trois ans d'enquête, mon patron m'avait dit de laisser tomber, que cette disparition resterait une affaire non-classée, comme tous ces meurtres d'ailleurs.

Et maintenant, 15 ans après… Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je suis sortie de mes pensées lorsque mon ordinateur bippe pour me signaler que je viens de recevoir un mail. Je dépose le cahier près de moi, et ouvre mon mail, là j'ai juste le temps de prendre la poubelle qui est à proximité immédiate de mon bureau et je régurgite le contenu de mon estomac. J'ai ma réponse. Les photos parlent d'elles-mêmes.

Devant mes yeux défilent les photos du corps qui a été extrait de l'aquarium. Et c'est elle.

A cause du verre fumé de l'aquarium, j'avais déduit que c'était une femme car la silhouette immergée avait les cheveux longs, mais ne voulant pas perdre de temps, je ne m'étais pas attardée.

Ce que je vois me crève littéralement le cœur, il n'y a pas une seule parcelle de son corps qui n'est pas marqué.

Je me rends compte à cet instant précis, que bien que mon cœur ne supporte et ne supportera jamais de voir ce genre d'atrocité, ma tête et mes yeux, eux par contre y sont habitués, et là je prends conscience que cette affaire sera la dernière pour moi, car je le sens, je le sais, ça sera une affaire très dure personnellement parlant.

J'avertis mon assistante que je ne veux être dérangée sous aucun prétexte.

Je prends une grande inspiration et je sors une dizaine de cahiers du carton, et à nouveau je vais m'installer à mon bureau.

Je sais d'avance au vu des photos reçues par mail, que ce que je vais y lire va aller bien au-delà de n'importe quelle souffrance qu'une âme torturée peut infliger à une autre personne.

J'en suis à la moitié du deuxième cahier, enfin du premier qui est totalement rempli. Je suis mortifiée par ce que je lis. C'est un cahier d'écolier qui n'a rien de scolaire, en fait c'est un journal qui retrace date après date, jour après jour, ce que ma belle blonde a vécu pendant toutes ces années. Elle décrit dans les moindres détails ses ressentis, la torture que ces hommes lui infligent avec plaisir, la douleur, le traitement auquel elle a droit dans ses moments de repos.

Je continue ma lecture, et c'est une lecture qui m'est très difficile, car chaque mot me donne une image très précise de l'horreur qu'elle a dû subir, je peine à finir ce cahier, mes larmes coulent à flots sur mes joues, tout mon corps est sous tension, je suis Coroner et j'ai une envie de meurtre, plus qu'un meurtre, une vengeance, pourtant c'est à moi de découvrir le meurtrier.

La lecture d'un seul de ses cahiers m'a dévasté émotionnellement et physiquement, surtout le dernier passage : _« 22 novembre 2002 : Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps j'ai dormi, la seule chose que je me souvienne c'est que hier soir, il est venu me chercher, comme d'habitude, il a détaché ma chaine reliée à mon cou et m'a mis la laisse pour m'emmener dans la salle de jeux, quand je suis entrée, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il y avait plus d'hommes que d'habitude, il m'a amenée au centre de la pièce, j'ai dû me mettre à genoux, lui me tenait toujours en laisse, et s'est adressé à ses clients, chers amis, bienvenue à notre soirée spéciale « jamais vu », je vous présente votre jouet de la soirée, comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai une cagoule, mais vous, vous portez un masque de votre choix, quoique que vous décidiez de faire, vous devez garder votre masque. Alors je vous souhaite, une excellente soirée, le bar est au fond, et tous les accessoires sont à disposition pour que vous puissiez profiter à fond de votre jouet, je vous laisse vous amuser. Puis il est parti. Et là, mon calvaire quotidien a commencé, les hommes se sont approchés de moi tels une meute de bêtes affamées de sang et de chair, deux d'entre eux, m'ont sauté dessus pour m'enlever ma robe, les autres quant à eux, sont soit allés étancher leur soif ou soit faire un tour d'horizon des accessoires mis à disposition. Cette nuit-là, avant de m'évanouir, j'ai subi un viol en groupe, des brûlures au chalumeau sur les jambes, j'ai fait office de punching-ball car l'un d'entre eux a eu la bonne idée d'attacher ma laisse toujours à mon cou au porte manteau, puis j'ai eu un moment de répit lorsque quasi tout le groupe est allé boire, mais l'un d'entre eux, le plus vicieux, est resté vers moi, m'a regardé, puis m'a enlacé, m'a couvert de baisers en me disant que je ne méritais pas ça, mais c'était pour me frapper plus sournoisement, j'étais dans ses bras dans une accolade, lorsque je l'ai senti, cette douleur provenant de mon épaule droite, il avait mis mon bras dans une sorte d'étau qu'il tirait contre lui, et cela a eu pour effet de me démettre l'épaule, dans un cri, je me suis libérée de lui. Mais ce son sorti de ma gorge a eu un effet d'appâter encore plus ces bêtes, je lisais dans leurs yeux, tous leurs sombres vices, puis j'ai reçu un coup à la tête et plus rien… Et là pendant que j'écris, je sais que même si j'étais évanouie, la soirée a continué pour eux et leur jouet, moi, car mes douleurs, mes bleus, et tout ce sang sur mon corps ne peut pas provenir que de la partie de la soirée où j'étais consciente car je n'ai que très peu saigné. L'homme cagoulé va tantôt arriver, car il me laisse me réveiller, écrire, puis il vient avec sa bassine d'eau glaciale pour que je puisse me rafraichir, je lui avais bien demandé une fois au début, pourquoi il ne m'amenait seulement de l'eau hyper froide, et sans même un regard, il m'avait juste répondu que dans rafraichir, il y a frais. »_

Tout le cahier, raconte jour après jour, nuit après nuit, ces soirées « jamais vu » pour une clientèle masculine et riche, organisées par cet homme cagoulé. Tout est décrit noir sur blanc. Les paroles, les gestes, les faits, les actes, les tortures, les attouchements, les viols, les coups et j'en passe. Et comme il s'est passé 15 ans entre aujourd'hui et le jour de sa disparition, je n'ose pas imaginer le calvaire qu'elle a vécu pendant toutes ces années. Si tous ses cahiers répertorient toutes ces années de torture et de souffrances, et je sais que c'est le cas, j'aurai besoin de personnes de confiance pour qu'on puisse lire tout afin d'en tirer un maximum d'informations pour arrêter ce salaud d'homme cagoulé et tous ces monstres qui osent se permettre de s'offrir ce genre de soirée juste parce qu'ils sont riches.

Je te fais le serment, ma belle et douce Emma, que ce que tu as enduré pendant toutes ces années ne restera pas silencieux et dans l'ombre, je trouverai tous ces types, ces êtres immoraux et je leur ferai payer quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Il est 8h58, le lendemain. A 6h30 j'avais envoyé un mail convoquant mon équipe personnelle, ce ne sont que des personnes de confiance qui travaillent avec moi depuis des années, elles sont tous là. Je verrouille donc à nouveau ma porte. Et leur explique qu'à partir de maintenant, nous ne vivrons plus que pour résoudre cette affaire. Et que pour y arriver, il fallait lire tous les cahiers, relever le moindre détail qui pourrait nous donner une piste, et que chaque cahier lu, lui mettre une étiquette pour le dater et un numéro qui identifiera le lecteur suivi de deux chiffres afin de s'y retrouver dans les notes que nous aurons tous prises. Une fois toutes les informations données sur la façon de procéder, je leur fais savoir que tant que l'affaire ne donne pas d'indices valables pour commencer une enquête, ce bureau et les deux pièces adjacentes (salle de conférence et dortoir) seront leur maison. Chacun acquiesce avec un sourire, puis dans un silence tout le monde se met à la lecture avec une certaine appréhension, car chacun d'entre nous, moi-même encore plus, savons que ce que nous allons découvrir ira bien plus loin que tout entendement.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, une grande veillée est organisée en mémoire d'Emma, car grâce à elle et à tous ses cahiers, après quatre mois d'isolement, mon équipe et moi avons réussi à monter un dossier afin d'obtenir un mandat d'arrêt pour l'homme cagoulé et tous ses clients.

Pendant 16 semaines, nous avons lu ses cahiers, on était dix personnes, on a travaillé ensemble, on a mangé ensemble, on a dormi ensemble, on a aussi beaucoup pleuré ensemble, certains ont eu besoin de hurler ou de crier parfois, moi-même je suis restée prostrée pendant deux jours complets, mais au final, après quatre mois, nous avons eu un dossier en béton, et le mandat d'arrêt pour tous ces hommes a été délivré par le juge. Nous avions fait notre boulot, la police prenait le relai.

On était dix personnes au départ, moi la patronne et neuf de mes meilleurs employés, une équipe et au final, nous sommes toujours dix, cette affaire nous a tous changé d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous sommes toujours une équipe, mais avant tout nous sommes devenus de vrais amis, car pendant ce laps de temps, chacun a vu l'horreur écrit noir sur blanc, et aussi les réactions de chacun d'entre nous face à cette innommable cruauté.

Tous les clients ont été arrêtés grâce aux détails physiques, ou aux noms qu'elle citait. Quand à l'homme cagoulé, il a aussi été arrêté, toujours grâce à elle. Après examen et écoute des faits retenus à son encontre, il nous a permis de faire un lien entre le dossier d'Emma et l'affaire non-classée des cadavres de filles défigurées retrouvés aux quatre coins de la ville. Il nous a expliqué que toutes ces filles, c'était des mauvais jouets pour ses soirées « jamais vu », car elles se brisaient trop vite, il avait presque besoin d'un nouveau jouet pour chaque soirée, jusqu'au jour où il est tombé sur elle. Sur Emma. Selon ses dires, elle a été le meilleur investissement de sa vie, elle a duré 15 ans, donc pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'être en perpétuelle recherche d'un nouveau jouet. Puis, un jour quand il avait vu qu'elle saignait et qu'elle avait reçu le coup de trop, il était allé la voir, nous avait dit qu'il lui avait fait face et avait enlevé sa cagoule et que si elle désirait une dernière chose, il le ferait car il savait qu'elle allait mourir, mais ce que lui retenait, c'est qu'elle lui avait permis durant toutes ces années d'amasser une tonne de fric, donc il pouvait bien faire quelque chose pour elle. Et quand elle lui avait dit ses deux souhaits, bien que très étonné, il avait accepté. La première chose étant de faire parvenir ses innombrables cahiers à une certaine Regina Mills et la deuxième chose, c'était de donner son corps à la morgue universitaire. Il avait trouvé ses deux demandes étranges, mais il l'avait fait, car c'est un homme de parole.

Donc lorsque tous ces hommes ont été arrêtés, les deux affaires ont été rendues publiques, un élan de solidarité s'est élevé à travers le monde. J'ai démissionné. Nous dix avons démissionné. J'ai démissionné car après des années en tant que Coroner, je me suis rendue compte que mon rêve n'était plus le même qu'étant petite. Maintenant, j'avais besoin de retrouver confiance en l'être humain. Que l'être humain s'il peut avoir en tête autant d'horreur et passer à l'acte, ce côté sombre ne pouvait exister que s'il y avait à l'extrême opposé une lumière limpide et douce, et c'est ce côté-ci que j'avais besoin de voir. Emma avait cette lueur en elle.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, j'organise une veillée en l'honneur d'Emma Swan, cette jolie blonde qui m'a plue de suite. Un jour, il y a une quinzaine d'années, elle a illuminé ma soirée, puis a disparu pour des heures sombres. Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi, Regina Mills, de rendre sa lumière à un ange. Face à vous, je vous invite tous, amis, famille, enquêteurs, personnes et collègues ayant connu Emma, simple quidam, d'allumer vos lanternes et de les laisser s'envoler, pour lui montrer le chemin.

**FIN**


End file.
